


Action Lovers In Love

by flickawhip



Category: T.R.A.X. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Basically. </p>
<p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Lovers In Love

Cathy Kingdom sighed as she trudged back to her barracks yanking of her stab vest and gun holster.

"Fucking Ghouls… Do they always have to pick the busiest nights of the year to go out and ransack grave yards looking for a snack??"

Cathy was a member of T.R.A.X (Trace, Research, Analyse and Exterminate) The Armed response unit of The Preternatural Research Bureau. They were the ones who dealt with attacks by supernatural entities such as rogue Werewolves, renegade Vampires or in tonight’s case a group of marauding Ghouls that had broken into a cemetery for a.....'Midnight snack'. Cathy looked at her uniform and sighed it was covered in....stains.

"And I just had the dam thing dry cleaned yesterday."  
"Sounds like you had fun..."

The voice came from behind her. Cathy turned round and saw it was Emma Starkweather one of her fellow T.R.A.X operatives. She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, a boat load. What about you and that marauding Giant Cockroach??"  
"The usual, sticky vomit everywhere... but it's gone."  
"Oh is that what that smell is I thought you were wearing a new perfume."

Cathy snarked as she kicked off her boots.

"…You meaning the vomit of the bug when you say it’s gone?"  
"No... the bug is gone. Turns out dynamite blows them up..."  
"Emma Starkweather, pest control… You hitting the shower? Cus that’s where I'm going."  
"Hardly my fault it swallowed it..."

Emma laughed. Her next words were both flirty and snarky. 

"Why'd you ask? Need someone to scrub your back lady?"  
"No I wanted you to kneel down behind me and kiss my ass while I did my hair."

She retorted throwing a towel at Emma. Emma laughed and caught it. 

"Ask nicely and I just might."  
"Don't tempt me or I may hold you to that. You coming sexy boots or am I showering solo?"

She said picking up a towel for herself.   
"You know me Cath... I'd follow you anywhere."  
Cathy smirked as she unzipped her uniform.

"Always knew you were an ass girl Em…"

She teased as she disrobed and headed to the shower.   
"Only with you Cath... sexy girl."  
"Bullshit! We all know you put it about with any damsels in distress you rescue… You going into the shower in full uniform?"

Cathy asked with a smirk as she turned on the shower to let it warm up.   
"Just enjoying the view Cath."

Emma teased, soon stripping and joining Cath. Cathy smiled and walked into the shower section which was now nice and hot.

"So you sexy little tart...what was that about scrubbing my back and kissing my ass?"  
"Well... that depends how nicely you ask."  
"Please scrub my back Emma…"  
"Just how hard?"  
"Oh you know how...Hard...I like it Ems…"  
"Then you'd better give me the soap."  
Cathy made to hand her the soap but it 'slipped' out of her hand and landed just behind Emma.

"Oops!"  
Emma laughed and went to fetch it. When she bent down Cathy playfully spanked her. Emma squeaked softly. 

"Oi!"  
"Sorry but it was too tempting a target…"  
"Oh, sure it was... minx."  
Cathy stuck her tongue out.

"Tart"

 

She retorted.

"I notice your pussy looks well fucked… you meet another damsel while fighting that cockroach?"  
"Yes, I did as it happens."  
"She a good fuck?"

Cathy asked turning around so Emma could scrub her back.   
"Not as good as you..."

Emma teased, moving to scrub Cath's back, before adding. 

"Although she didn't half scream..."  
"You’re such a slutty bitch…"  
"Says the woman who I've caught bent over a desk?"  
"Well you will leave me hot and bothered to go chasing your slutty damsels...I got to get my satisfaction somewhere if you’re not going to give me it."  
"Just don't complain about me being slutty then."  
"Kiss my ass."  
"I'll bite it if you aren't careful."  
"Ooooo promises promises…"  
"Dare me?"  
Cathy raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you to kneel down behind me and kiss....my...ass…"  
Emma smirked and soon did so, not just kissing but nipping a little. Cathy purred. Emma laughed and nipped again. Cathy purred again.

"You dirty girl…"   
"You love it."  
"So do you… shall we take this....'interaction' to a more convenient place? Say the grass outside?"  
"Or home?"  
"Whichever… I'm horny your horny.... we just need a soft place to lay down and fuck."  
"Yes, but at home people won't walk in on you..."  
Cathy laughed turning off the shower.

 

"As if you care about being walked in on…"

She teased heading back into the barracks area and to her bed.   
"So, let's stay here... naughty girl."  
Cathy murred and gently teased her own pussy as she slid onto the bed, smirking at Emma and beckoning her to join her with her free hand. Emma smirked and moved to caress Cathy's body as she settled beside her. Cathy purred and stroked Emma's body in return. Emma smiled and slowly nudged her hand between Cathy's thighs. 

"Such a wet girl."  
"Yes...I was just in the shower remember?"  
"You know what I mean..."

Emma laughed, setting a pace. Cathy mewed and slid her own hand between Emma's legs and began to rub her pussy.

"Mmmmmm gods what that slut do fist you? Your cunt feels so loose…"  
"Maybe."

Emma teased, speeding her own pace up. Cathy murred and sped up as well.

"I bet she had you bent over a chair ramming her fist into your cunt and you were moaning and begging for more like the whore you are."  
"And... that turns you on."

Emma teased, speeding up further.   
"Oh sooo much…."  
Emma cried out and came apart hard, her voice husky when she spoke. 

"Then come for me baby."  
Cathy threw her head back and screamed as she came apart.


End file.
